


As Below, So Cooking

by Voidgazer



Series: Nil In Nihil [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgazer/pseuds/Voidgazer
Summary: Nil (My MC) finally gets her chance to cook for the brothers.
Series: Nil In Nihil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864549
Kudos: 9
Collections: Archives From The Terminus





	As Below, So Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I wrote for Obey Me. This is a reupload from Tumblr on my lucivoid/Voidespy account. Enjoy!

It was a few months into her stay in Devildom, and finally, she was allowed to cook. It might have been because of what happened during the retreat at Diavolo’s Castle. Ever since Solomon was given the option to cook-- there was a bit of apprehension when it came to possibly being her turn to cook. Nil was excited to officially cook for them all for a day. She was going to go shopping with Satan later for supplies since he knows how to get a good bargain, and well-- he had invited himself.

At least Beel knew better, he had expressed to her his discontent personally that the dishes she helped Barbatos make was not her own cooking. Though, nevertheless, he was pleased with the food. Solomon was the first to cook and as soon as Barbatos had tasted his dish -- he took over the rest.

She hated to admit it but they were all dear to her and how they may react to her cooking meant a lot to her. More than she cared to admit. If the reaction was going to be the same as when Solomon cooked, well, she didn't think about how she would feel in that case. Then again -- that could have just been due to the ingredients used -- she didn’t know how demon taste buds were but even the angels found it to be peculiar. 

His cooking wasn’t that bad but compared to the Devildom and Celestial dishes -- there was a very high bar that was set that was really hard to break.

Nil went ahead and tried to be adventurous, eating what she could that was of the Devildom variety that didn’t cause too much ill-feelings; no matter how much it made her stomach turn. She still couldn’t quite stomach eating a medium portion of assorted brains but… she could taste it enough to figure out what would go well with it in a human dish.

Nil made it to her demonic artifacts level two class quite early and took a seat in the back, left of the classroom. She brought out her notebook and started to plan what she was going to make. Between Beel’s increased portions and Asmo wanting the food to be nutritious and well-balanced, she knew she had her work cut out for her.

She glanced forward at the door as Solomon walked in, she waved briefly before going back to deciding what the morning should be-- should it be purely breakfast, or more brunch-themed? Either way, she may have to go to the human realm to acquire some of the more specific ingredients that would be too pricey or wouldn’t be able to acquire in Devildom.

“What are you so focused on?” Solomon asked her, he sat his things down on the seat next to her. He brushed her hair-- that was getting in the way of her vision, behind her ear and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Nil knew he was doing it on purpose. Though it truly was getting in the way-- she just kept blowing it to the side.

“Breakfast, or brunch?” She counterasked.

“Brunch.” He said and sat down at the desk next to her, “Why do you ask?”

“I’m going to be on cooking duty in the House of Lament.” Nil said, “I’m...pretty happy to finally get my turn. Might be because of the food you made when we had the retreat.”

Solomon hummed, “I don’t know what you mean.”

She laughed, “Sure you don’t.”

The silence that befell them was a calm one. It lingered for a minute until the next person arrived, it was a small group of demons chatting to themselves.

Her attention turned back to the notebook,

Nil and Solomon had been bonding on occasion. He was in enough of the same classes as her -- group assignments and such, along with the random unfamiliar demon or two. Though when it came to texting him -- it was more along the lines of schoolwork, if they were grouped together. Or a homework problem that they both found exceptionally hard and brainstormed about.

There was some human specific humor that the two of them particularly indulged in; that would require quite a bit to get a demon to understand. It wasn’t just that-- she did enjoy his presence and that little stunt he did back at the retreat was what drew her in slightly. Nil just found it easy to joke around him and be herself-- oh, oh.

‘Am I really getting a crush?’ She had thought to herself-- she glanced at him who was reading a little before class started but she felt nothing weird that would indicate anything.

“Hey. Solo? If you can… you should totally have... breakfast or dinner at the House of Lament with us-- for what I’m making.” Nil finally said, ‘Or be my taste-tester.”

Solomon glanced at her and gave a rather boyish smile, “I’ll see what I can do.”

She still needed another demon to do taste tests as well, and someone who wasn’t in the Lament dormitory. There still weren't that many other demons who she was that friendly with to suggest someone off the tip of her mind. She thought of who, until a pink haired demon came into view. She’d ask her later.

Nil noticed that Salem didn’t quite speak with her when she was around the student council, which was fairly often -- but she had also noticed that while she did speak with Solomon, it was usually straight to the point and brief. If the lesser demon in question couldn’t be around the human taste-tester this meant she had to figure something out. 

She did have the perfect venue, more or less where she moonlight as a bartender for the grimm. There was a kitchen that she could use inside but the matter of the question was if she would be given permission to use it and she shuddered -- would she have to suck demon dick, or eat someone out to use it. 

“It would mean a lot if you could.” She said, smiling at him.

“Now it just sounds as if you're asking me out.” 

“No-- I’m not, I just want to… it’s been a while since I last cooked something nice.”

"What are you two whispering about?" Asmo snaked his way into the conversation, and sat down to the left of Nil. Which naturally meant that Mammon, if he was going to come to class. Was going to sit behind Asmo and probably kick his seat if he flirted with Nil.

"This is an A, B conversation. C your way out Asmo." Nil snarked back.

"Only if you agree to the D." Asmo quipped.

Nil tried not to laugh, but her own humor was not on her side, "That was so shitty and you know it."

"It made you laugh, so I--"

"Hey! What are you doing, flirting with my human." Mammon interrupted, marching over to Asmo and sitting down behind him.

"Of course, it's like you to ruin something nice." Asmo sighed, hugging himself.

Nil and Solomon shared a look at the approaching bickering that was starting.

It was the start to a long few classes. A class that she had shared with Asmo and Satan was one of the better classes of the day, and the last one, except for the fact that Asmo wouldn't stop flirting period and not just with Nil. He had specifically tried to see if she would get jealous.

All Nil did was pat him on the shoulder and tell him to have fun; and not to raw dog too much. Which made Satan turn a brilliant shade of red that she had never seen before.

"Oh. Satan, I need you for an important mission." Nil said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You're being voluntold, meet me…" Nil thought briefly, "after school. Okay?"

Asmo side eyed them, "Why don't I ever get picked?"

"Don't you have things to see, people to do and places to be like… all the time?" Nil inquired.

"I can clear my schedule for you, and only you. I'd have all the time in the world for you if you ask nicely." Asmo said, he was staring off into whatever perverse filled abyss that occupied his mind.

"Satan can you back me up here?"

"You're on your own."

"Fuck you, Satan."

"Now that's the spirit!" Asmo giggled, electing a sigh from Nil.

Class was already over, so Nil didn't know why she was still hanging around when she had things to do. Still, she found it a little bit upsetting that she very much enjoyed their company. Despite their very extreme faults. She intertwined her fingers with Satan's and pulled him along with her as they exited the class,, "Sorry Asmo, I'll make it up to you."

"So what is this mission you speak of?" Satan asked.

"Well… we are going to the food library--"

"Grocery store?" Satan said.

"Yes. The food library." Nil repeated, "Human-side because there are quite a few things I can't get without going topside and I already cleared it with Lucy."

"If you insist. What's in it for me?"

"I dunno." She said, "Spend time with me? Pick up a few new books? You get to experience my cooking later."

"Are you bribing me now?" Satan teased her.

"No." Nil stated, he did help her with a few classes. Though she thought it may have been a little inappropriate to tell a demon-- or rather, a fallen angel. That the act of helping her deserves a type of reward, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Finding Lucifer wasn't too hard. He had sent her a text via the D.D.D. stating that he'd meet up with them outside of Majolish, and that it would take him some time to get there due to a meeting. That had been the time she killed chatting with Asmo and Satan. Besides, Nil had barely seen Lucifer relax so far during her time there.

That was one cause of why she enjoyed being a troublemaker, and there was more-- her status and key to Diavolo's program granted her a certain immunity to be as carefree as she wanted. Within reason, she wasn't going to disappear on a bender.

"Oh. There he is." Satan crossed his arms.

"I trust you both won't get into trouble?" Lucifer questioned them both. He looked a little worried, but knew that she'd be okay with Satan.

"We will be on our best behaviour Lucifer." Nil said, "Right Satan?"

"Of course, after all, we're just getting a few specific groceries." Satan agreed.

"Are you sure you can't get these items in Devildom?" Lucifer said.

"I'm sure."

"Very well… I would have gone with but I am needed to finish up some reports back at RAD. So, Satan. Nil. I will come and get you two later. How long do you need?"

"Depends on traffic… could be four hours could be six." Nil shrugged.

"Five hours. No more, and I will find you at your human residence. Alright?"

"Of course, can you just send us now?" Satan quickly said.

“It’s nice to go shopping without being involved in a murder-mystery, you know?” Nil said to Satan, he chuckled at that.

She had been getting so used to Devildom that she found it odd stepping back onto the humanly counterpart, and with Satan in tow no less. It felt like the start of a joke. She pondered on the first couple of things she needed to get; which, she had hoped was still in the secret compartment. It was still very jarring to her to be on a street in Devildom and going straight back to the place that she was living in.

It was untouched and there was a thin layer of dust, but otherwise it was as immaculate as when she was haphazardly thrown into Devildom. Nil relaxed considerably, Satan had tilted his head in interest as she pushed a couch out of the way, and pulled up a floorboard to show a safe. It wasn’t necessarily large-- but it also wasn’t small. The home she had been living in was after all, was being invested in as a Void Venture.

She pulled out a black card with a highlighted purple trim. The expenses were normally used for more blackmarket purchases, ammunition and the occasional thing needed for mission fundings. This was the occasional thing that she’d have to no doubt write a report about-- a large chunk of the funds of it was from missions she’d already been through.

“A black card, really?”

“Yeah. I know… Don’t let Mammon know.” Nil asked of him, she was terrified of the thought of Mammon finding out and spending so much-- how would she explain that to her superiors.

“Just what are you going to buy for groceries?” Satan changed the subject slightly, as if agreeing to her.

“You’ll see soon enough.” She grabbed a bottle of scotch from the bottom and opened it, it was an old vintage that could only be found in a different part of the galaxy-- “Do you want some? It’s outta this world.”

She shook the bottle slightly, it was still filled but it was one of those types of liquor with alcohol content so high that a sip or tasting is only what was needed. Anything more than a shot might have unintended consequences. She learned that the hard way.

“Why not?” 

“Good choice.” She said.

She went to get two shot glasses and placed them on the counter, she only poured it halfway in each shot glass. 

“--What? You don’t even know what it tastes like.” She argued, “It’s strong stuff.”

“Laurae. I’m a demon.”

“Fine. Suit yourself.” She topped off his shot glass and screwed the top back on, she was curious to see the effect it would have on a demon. Though she wasn’t so sure about being around Satan, drunk, Lucifer might end up coming to retrieve the both of them.

First, Satan smelled the liquor after observing it’s color. The longer the air hit it, the more it oxygenated, the color was dull at first but then it started glowing a type of red. The smell that it gave off was a slight cordial cherry, a caramel and a peanut butter scent.

She watched as his eyebrow went up as he smelled it then he threw it back, his face scrunched up slightly at the taste before normaling out and she took a few sips of her own glowing liquor. 

“That wasn’t so--” Satan’s own speech was interrupted by himself coughing, and then putting his hand against his chest. He grabbed a napkin and held it against his mouth, as he did so.

“Bad? You’re probably going to really feel it in a bit. I hope you can still help me.”

Satan threw the napkin away and sighed, “I’m fine. It was just overpowering, I don’t feel a thing.”

Nil didn’t seem convinced by that-- but she put the items up and secured the card on her person, “Well then, let’s go.” She said, giving the item a pat as it was nestled in her pocket.

Satan was without a doubt as plastered as could be. She had already gotten the most… extravagant ingredients which were at home and now, she just needed to get the more basic things.

She grabbed Satan's hand and placed it on the cart, "Are you okay?"

"Do I seem okay Nil?" He said, though it was more of a slight whine.

"Not really but I did warn you." He was already slouched on the cart and his face was flushed red.

"You did… didn't you." 

"Quite." She smiled softly at him and looked towards the herbs and spices. 

Nil reached and grabbed an herb container from a shelf and laughed to herself. "Hey Satan?"

"Yes?"

"Did we run out of thyme?" She asked him.

"Thyme?" He looked over at the container and groaned in exasperation.

"Are we gouda cheese or do we need more?"

"Please stop."

"Only if you're feeling egg-itated."

"No."

"Well then Cayenne ask you a question?"

"Laurae!"

"That's my name."

Puns were belted at Satan until they gathered everything and with Nil's help they were able to tell Lucifer they were ready to be taken back to Devildom. Satan had uttered a very quiet, but small enough please. In hopes that Nil didn't hear.

Though she did. And was all too pleased with herself.

Since Beel was quite busy with after class sports, that left the matter of putting up and locking the specifics with a matter of ease. Lucifer looked over at Satan in question but he didn't say anything.

He just sighed. Nil wasn't sure if it was in disappointment or not, Satan did hurry albeit a little drunkenly to his room. She was quite surprised that the shot was still quite heavy in his system.

Oh. He's a lightweight.

Nil giggled to herself in a very hush way.

But it was back to business. While most of the items were put up there were a few she needed to take back to the venue so she could do some trial runs. She had brought enough for it.

"I know that look." Lucifer crossed her arms, "What are you plotting?"

"Huh? What." Nil said, "Oh… nothing devious, okay. I have a favor I need to ask. It's really important."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"I'm going to want to practice before I serve you guys. This means a lot to me, so I'll be out later than usual. I probably won't turn in until even later. If… that's okay with you." She was genuine with her request.

Regardless of his answer, Nil was still going to go do it. It was just the difference between sneaking out and freely leaving early and staying out until late. 

The Avatar of Pride thought about it for a moment, she looked at him expectantly before sighing, "Yes, you can but--"

His words were cut off as she wrapped her around him and held him tight, laying her head against his chest.

"Thank you for this, you won't regret it!" She said, before releasing him and running off.

He had meant to say something but his words were lost in the gesture. If she had looked back, Nil would have seen how stunned and in awe he was, he blushed and half-heartedly attempted to call her back.

"She will be the death of me." Lucifer muttered, as she had already disappeared from view.

By the grace of the void, she didn’t need to do any favors to use the kitchens. They were closed for the night, Nil just needed to make sure the place was clean before they left. So, she slipped on her jacket and went there earlier than usual. Flicking on the kitchen lights and such as she opened up her phone. She glanced from the screen to the utensils and sighed, she was knowingly setting herself up to be a bit vulnerable and was starting to regret the decision.

Nevertheless, she went ahead and sent a text of the location to her two tasters-to-be. She put the phone down quickly as if it could attack her at any moment -- then the next thing she did was: take her jacket off, put on an apron, set up the kitchen and started prepping the ingredients. The first item was something she really wanted to avoid trying again -- but she couldn’t, because well… it was brains. At least she knew the difference between a good batch and a bad batch -- she just needed to make sure it was okay.

Nil grabbed a simple fork-- and deftly cut off a very small piece and took a bit out of it. She immediately grabbed a handkerchief and spat it out. Resisting the urge to dry heave into a bucket, instead she grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol from the shelf and poured her a shot to wash back the taste-- she hated the texture too. Quetzalcoatl brains. It was definitely good--in terms of quality but to her-- it wasn’t so great.

She stared at the wall for a moment to gather her bearings and sighed deeply. Checking her phone quickly once it beeped. It seemed Solomon was going to be a bit later. Before moving onto prepping other ingredients. She had brought excess with her own human funds which hurt her wallet but she hoped it was worth it; if anything she’d be eating purely ibérico ham for the next few days. Albeit, a lot of it was in large amounts for the test, Beels portions and to fit the balance that Asmodeus wanted.

For the next several minutes, she had started moving like clockwork that she didn’t notice that someone had come in. She had jumped as she was grabbing the ibérico ham from a secret compartment in the cabinet; she hugged the packaged meat for dear life.

“Salem!” She breathed out, relieved that it was a familiar face and not some random demon coming wandering into the place, “Could you warn a girl next time?”

Salem laughed lightly, and nodded her head. “I'll make sure to remember.” She paused momentarily, in thought for a slither of a moment. "I'll remember too."

"What did you want me to do again?"

“There is a specific dish that I need specifically a demons’ help with, and you’ll be my little test subject. Feel free to drink-- just don’t grab the top shelf stuff, I don’t feel like sucking dick to repay the cost.” 

Nil said, jokingly, as she placed the ibérico ham on the counter. The first thing she did was turn the stove on and oiled the pan with olive oil -- it was a specific brand that she had tried that was of the devildom variety, and next she added some spinach that she had washed during the ingredient prep time before Salem had entered. 

“This is something I remember how to make… for special occasions and...” Nil commented on her own process, biting her lip as she started to concentrate on getting it done just right.

She started to gently saute the spinach until it was bright green and wilted, and then sat that aside. Nil picked up a stick of butter and dropped it inside of a saucepan, she waited until it melted before putting an equal amount of flour into the pan. Quickly, she grabbed and opened some milk and started pouring some in while whisking the concoction inside of the saucepan.

Once that was set inside, she started to season the spinach with a good deal of salt and pepper before adding some of the sauce that was made before and mixing the bechamel sauce in with the spinach. In rapid succession, she left that in a place to not get cold, warmed up some more butter and started to make some hollandaise: putting two egg yolks into a blender and squeezing lemon on the top. 

The hand blender whirred to life briefly until she stopped it to add in the melted butter, and started it back up. She made sure the sauce was of the right consistency and smiled to herself.

Nil then warmed up a few artichoke hearts and fashioned them into two even circles atop of the creamed spinach on a plate. She went to grab a mesh sieve from the counter but couldn’t find it. She hummed to herself, before spotting it hanging with some other utensils-- before grabbing it, and going to crack open an egg.

She made some poached eggs and put them onto the artichokes, then placed half a good amount of ibérico ham and-- some smoked quetzalcoatl brains with it. Next she grabbed the black truffle that she brought and promptly felt like crying due to the cost of it, as she grated it atop of the concoction and then poured the hollandaise sauce over the entire plate nearly the had made.

The last bit of the dish was a tiny pit of paprika, kashmiri saffron and a spoonful of beluga caviar. Again seeing the perpetual loss of money from buying such ingredients leave her pocket; all brought with human cash. That caviar has always been the hardest sought but most expensive caviar she had ever had the grace of purchasing, one that she felt a little guilty for buying even. It was with slight sadness that she then slid the plate over to Salem.

"No, no! It's not bad. It's good it's just so…" Salem quickly says, "So rich."

Nil's face turns into that of a pout, "I can understand that."

"Really I like it." 

"Feels like your saying that to make me feel better."

As if to prove a point, the pink haired demon forks another hearty bit and continues to eat it.

"Salem, no!" 

Nil wouldn't be surprised if Salem fell asleep not long after eating the dish at the rate she was attempting to go, one mouthful became four more and then Nil saw the look she was dreading. It was one of someone attempting to keep something down but they'd overestimated their intake.

The human put a plastic bag inside, and slid a black bucket over to the demon.

"Awh. Come on," Nil said, a worried tone in her voice, "Don't stuff yourself. It's a heavy dish."

Salem choked into the bucket and Nil patted her back, Nil was heavily concerned about the state of her friend. 

"Sorry…" Salem uttered an apology, there was still a lot left. She hadn't made a sizable dent into the concoction, "It was a lot. I should have listened to you."

"Hey. No. You're a--" Nil sighed, "As long as you're okay."

"It actually is really good though." Salem said, coughing once more.

Nil moved to go pour Salem some more demonus, a little of the more stronger brand. In her mind, she needed it probably. Helped with the food.

"You put… Quetzelcoatl brain in there didn't you?"

The plastic cup of demonus was transferred from Nil's hand to Salems and Nil nodded.

"Of course."

Salem's D.D.D vibrated, and she went to go check it. She sighed. "I have to go."

Nil frowned, "Oh. That sucks, um… if you still want it."

Nil secured the rest of the food in a container and slid it over to her. There was a dull sound from the oven, as the beef stew had finally finished the last of the simmering.

"Thank you." Salem said, genuinely and her gaze switched to the door that was opening as Solomon came in. He waved at them both, entering the room and walking up to them.

"Hello Salem." Solomon greeted the spry demon, Salem seemed hesitant for a moment with her packed food in hand.

"Goodbye Solomon." She blankly said, before heading out the door, "And, I'll see you later Laurae!"

"Take care." Nil said, before turning to Solomon in question. He looked a bit sheepish, a smile adorning his features and then back to Salem.

Salem left with packaged food in hand as Solomon settled in. Salem had left in such a hurry that it was almost hilarious.

"Okay then." Nil turned back and her full attention was on Solomon.

He sat down next to her and was helping himself to some of the human liquor that was already out from earlier.

"So this is where you sneak off to?" Solomon asked her, already pouring himself a shot of bourbon.

"Yeah, I get paid decently too… more than what I get from sending one of the brothers to work." Nil admitted.

He chuckled to himself. He had heard rumors but to hear them confirmed, it was like an early christmas. The average human sending the big seven to respective jobs. "You have some talent."

"I don't see how that's talent." Nil countered, and started to mix herself her own drink. "It could just be because of the pact?"

"If I told Asmo or Barbatos to work at Majolish…" Solomon trailed off, shuddering at the thought. The less powerful demons? That would be interesting.

She finished mixing the drink and took a swig of the concoction. Sighing as she plopped a sliced lemon in her mouth. There was a calm silence between the both of them as the clock ticked, and she waited for the other food to finish.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date." Solomon teased her, she puffed out her cheeks.

"Graced void, it's not!" Nil frowned, she held the glass up to her lips and sighed, "It's not Solo. I just want you to try something."

"Relax. I'm kidding." Solomon smiled.

A ding resounded in the kitchen and Nil sat down her glass, to go to the oven. She was sure, they'd both been a bit tired of eating nearly only Devildom food. From what she remembered he didn't like hellfire mushrooms and neither did she.

"I hope you like beef stew. Simple, yet flavorful." Nil said and nodded her head.

"It smells great."

"Thank you. I made enough for you to take some to purgatory hall with you, us humans should stick together right?"

"Of course." There was a slight blush on his cheeks, he might have been expecting something but not exactly this.

"There is also this--" She grabbed and uncovered a plate of poutine. "Though it's mostly for myself, you might like it."

Solomon hummed and reached out to grab a few of the loaded fries and his eyebrows went up. "These are nice and savory. It should go well with the stew."

Nil beamed.

A little over half an hour had passed by and they were both packed up and ready to go, Solomon had decided to wait for Nil until she got the kitchen back to its spotless state and was just looking at her.

"What?" She questioned him, she was a little inebriated from the drinking too and he didn't seem any better.

"Nothing." He smiled, "I'll walk you home."

"Cool. We could do that or, do you wanna break into some place? I can lockpick."

"Yeaaah, no. It's time for you to go home Nil."

"Wait, no. I was joking. I probably do need to sober up a bit. I told Lucifer I'd be out late…" She checked the time, "It's getting pretty late but I don't need to stumble in plastered. I can see him now."

Nil did her best Lucifer impression, "Do you realize how much danger you've put yourself in, you can't go out with me or my brothers ever again as long as you're here."

She ended her impression as she laughed, Solomon laughed with her. Nil was fond of Lucifer but really, he could be a bit too much at the time. She had enough experience dealing with things for roaming around at night to actually not be as much of a danger as it should be. If this had happened five years ago, however… she suppressed the thought.

"Well…" She drawled out, "Let's go, shall we?"

"We should stop by Purgatory Hall first, so I can put this up." Solomon suggested to her, she nodded in agreement.

Against her better judgement, she made and a drink for herself to go and finished with the substance by the time she was at purgatory hall. She threw the cup away and was surprised to bump into Simeon, as Solomon was storing his food.

"Oh? What are you doing here so late at night?" Simeon asked Nil.

"Mm… I'm with Solomon." She mumbled, before realizing how it sounded in her mind. "Not with Solomon but like, I was hanging out with him."

She felt like she was burying herself in a hole in front of this angel. Nil felt herself start to flush red in embarrassment until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. I know what you meant." Simeon laughed softly, and for a moment Nil didn't know what to do besides giggle in kind.

"Are you coming?" Solomon said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"No, but I'm breathing fast." Nil managed to say between laughs.

She watched Solomon roll his eyes but nevertheless, she followed him and waved goodbye to Simeon.

The next day had gone by quickly and the one that followed was the one Nil had been waiting for. True to her plan, she woke up early. Two hours earlier than she usually did-- and it was at that time that everyone was still asleep. Lucifer, slept late and woke up early… but even he should be up an hour from now.

The only worrisome thing was Beel waking up to the smell of food cooking, and her having to jade his appetite by another means until it’s ready. She tried to fight the smile that was on her face and hurriedly put on the apron as she entered the kitchen. Nil rolled up her sleeves and was ready to start. She got the ingredients ready, and prepped. Then began the food in order of longest to cook and then shortest time it takes to cook.

The first person to wake up besides her and come down to the kitchen had gotten shooed out of the kitchen. Lucifer had given her a look, which she promptly ignored for her own look. He sighed before shaking his head slightly and smiling to himself--and at her as she got back to cooking. While she didn’t get as much as she wanted-- she truly loved cooking, though not enough to make a career out of it.

Nil preferred cooking for people that she cared about, so she always took what they said to heart. If it was too seasoned, she’ll turn it down a notch next time. Even if it makes her take longer or separate portions--it was something she did because she cared. 

More often than not, she never quite had the time to cook--but in Devildom? She had the leisure, she just preferred bartending. She was most worried about Beel. She wondered if the Eggs Woodhouse that she made was dense, rich enough-- could it make him full? Just one poached egg with the same stuff would be enough but she had made sure to purely have his portion had at least eight. His plate was heavy and it was easily thousands of dollars of ibérico ham and beluga caviar that went just to him. That she really hoped he appreciated it. Belphie’s plate wasn’t as huge but it was still a concern. 

In compasion, the rest of the food was fairly simple. French toast, frittatas, a specially made omelet for Asmo--- it was not too late, not too heavy and just the right amount of healthy without sacrificing taste. Nachos for herself-- though it was arranged with breakfast items and baked just how she liked it. Everything might have taken several minutes longer than to get out there but it was worth it to her.

Though--despite not knowing how the reactions were going to be to her dishes. She had suddenly felt quite shy and small. Beel wasted no time in digging in-- he seemed shocked at first, he didn’t quite know where to start with his own dish but eventually he found exactly how to eat it. For a moment she thought he was going to just bite the entire plate. It wouldn’t necessarily have been the first time she witnessed him eat a plate.

She'd seen him eat a clock that was made to look like a hamburger and that was a way to bypass the time. Satan was the next to start eating. He looked at Nil in a certain way, he still didn't forgive her for letting him get extremely wasted back on Earth.

"This is divine, Nil." Satan complimented her dish, and her heart fluttered.

"T-thank you." She struggled to say, before swallowing air and she looked at Asmodeus, "Asmo, for you. I was sure to make something… well-balanced and yet delicious."

A wave of embarrassment and heat suddenly swept over her as she heard a chorus of pleased sounds. Nobody else truly had a specific preference for what they wished to eat for her to fulfill. She looked entirely too bashful.

"Laurae?! Are ya okay?" Mammon abruptly said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Your ears are very red."

"...Amazing." She heard Belphie say, she bit the inside of her lower lip. She had made sure Belphie and Beel's dish had the Quetzecoatl brains.

"Here, eat some too! Say 'aaah'." Asmo said, forking a portion to feed her with.

Nil took a bite. She was satisfied with her own cooking but somehow that simple action made it test all the better.

"Asmo, no! Stop flirting with Nil." Satan said with a blush, beating Mammon to his own saying.

"Yeah. Yeah! Back off!" And there it started, dissolving into chaos. 

Lucifer looked at her with a rather fond look, a soft smile. Mouthing the words thank you amongst the chaos. Nil felt her heart waver, and realized that maybe she had found her place among them.

Levi had scooted his plate of food away from Beel although Beel wasn't quite finished yet, and still focusing on his own thick and rich dish. He was looking at his food with a blush, Nil had arranged the food in a cute way. Something she knew he would like.

"I'll take it if you don't want it."

"I'm going to eat it Beel!" Levi cried, scooting himself and his plate over some more, "It just reminds me of that one time on I'm The Foodie Reviewer and I Got Reincarnated Into A Kings Court."

She dug into her own baked Nachos and decided to fan the fire, "Hey Mammon?"

"Y-yes?"

"Want to try these Nachos?" She said, holding out a chip for him to bite.

He immediately went flustered before taking the chip in his mouth and she heard Asmo gasp.

"You didn't feed me…" He pouted.

"It's not healthy Asmo."

"I don't care." He huffed, and Mammon laughed a little too hard.

"Here." Nil said, shoving a cheesy tortilla chip into Asmo's mouth. "You like that, huh?"

Lucifer barely suppressed a cough, "Laurae!"

"What? Do you want a chip too?" Nil retorted.

"Me next!" Belphie had said, he was moved next to her quite quickly.

"Hey!" Mammon growled at him.

"Have a chip Belph-a-roo!" She grabbed a chip and shovelled a particularly spicy mix into his mouth.

Belphie half-heartedly glared at Nil for using the nickname but just sighed, he thought it was damn good for a human chip.

"hEY!!" Mammon said, a little louder this time.

"Hmm? Oh Levi, did you want to try one too?"

Levi's face was as red as hers was at the prospect of being fed by her, instead he grabbed a few chips for himself and quite enjoyed it.

"it's so good." He said, "why is it all good? I can't not on Ruri-chan…"


End file.
